Cha's drabble collection
by pokemoncha
Summary: This is where I'm gonna store all my dumb drabbles about my pokemon. Ratings will variate.
1. And in the night

**rating: K+**

**...**

Sometimes, Yang liked to go out at night. There wasn't a particular reason for that, she just liked the way the cold night air felt.

And she liked to imagine.

She liked to imagine that she wasn't the LT. commander of an army, with hordes and hordes of responsibilities. That she and her brother could live an easy life with their grandparents in a calm yet restless field. That she had friends, pokemon and human alike. That she didn't have to pretend like she hated humans.

Ah, humans. Such strange, intriguing creatures. Always going on about how they wanted to "catch them all" with these strange devices called "poke balls". Grandfather and grandmother didn't like them. Whenever she asked when she was just a little kid, they'd reply with a snarl, telling her that humans enslaved pokemon, hurt them, and when they were tired of it, they'd leave them to rot. Admittedly, that scared had scared her, and she learned to hate humans.

But as she grew older, she realized that no, that didn't apply to every human.

She had seen these so called "pokemon trainers" with their pokemon. They treated their pokemon like they were equals, didn't harm them in any way.

So her curiosity for humans started to grow again. She wanted to know more about them, perhaps travel with one.

But of course, she couldn't voice that. Everyone she knew would be so disappointed in her. She was the LT. commander of an army that wanted to wipe humans off the surface of earth. No, she had to hate humans.

So instead, sometimes, Yang likes to go outside at night, and fantasize about humans and their somewhat strange ways.


	2. A vampire and a Mew

**Rating: K+**

**Flandre: Mew**

**Remilia: Crobat**

**...**

Every day in the life of Flandre was different. Not a single one was the same. Sometimes, she'd go out on adventures with her brother, in search for awesome treasures. Sometimes, she'd just laze about in the sun. Sometimes, she'd go out to play with friends, or look for new friends. Sometimes she'd nag her brother about his oh-so-obvious crush on his friend, Darius.

But one thing would always be the same.

Her nights with Remilia.

Remilia, the crazy Crobat/vampire. The girl everyone disliked, the girl everyone was wary of.

In all honesty, she could understand why everyone disliked her, after all, who'd be crazy enough to be friends with an insane vampire who is always out for blood?

Well, she, apparently.

She didn't want anyone to be lonely, even not someone who was considered "evil". So she decided to approach the Crobat at night, when she was active.

Remilia had tried to attack her, and suck her dry. However, as a psychic type, and sister of the so called strongest pokemon alive, she had been more than capable to fight her way out of it. This happened the first few nights Flandre had come to visit the crazy vampire. However, as time went on, Remilia became more and more "civilian" towards her, even to the point where they had meaningful conversations. It took a while, but they became, as they would call it, best friends. Well, to be honest, Flandre was Remilia's only friend.

Flandre believed Remilia had become this way because nobody wanted to be her friend. Remilia was actually one of the nicest people she had met. But still, the everlasting taboo of how vampires are evil would always stand in her way to become a proper member of the society they lived in. It angered Flandre, but she couldn't really help it. After all, who'd believe a 13 year old girl saying she'd befriended the "villainous vampire" Remilia? No, that wouldn't do.

But one day, she would find a way to make people believe. After all the hate and misery Remilia had to go through, she deserved as much.

One day, Remilia would be able to go around during the day without being attacked by anyone.

That, she promised herself.


	3. Be careful in the forest

**this one sucks mayor ass. **

**That is all.**

**rated: T**

**...**

Ryu wasn't one to be surprised easily. He noticed most things that happened around him immediately. Someone trying to trick him? Noticed. A human trying to sneak up on him to catch him(he _was_ a shiny charizard, after all)? Noticed, and avoided. Nothing could escape his excellent senses.

Especially not the obvious sound of a child crying. And knowing that that could only mean something bad, he went after the sound. It made him wonder, though, what would a child be doing in these woods?

When he arrived at the place where the sound originated, he was greeted with a highly unpleasant sight.

The corpses of two fellow Charizard lay on the ground, their bodies marked with various cuts and other wounds. Charred and broken trees indicating a heavy battle had taken place here, claw marks were all over the place.

And in the middle of it all, there sat a child crying. It hadn't noticed him, or so it seemed.

Deciding it was better to note the child of his presence, he spoke up. "… uh… hello? Kid?"

The child's head snapped up, eyes big and fearful, red from crying. "Wh-who are you? What d-do you want?" she(he could see it was a girl now) asked, voice carrying tears.

He slowly kneeled until he was eye level with the child. "My name is Ryu. I'm here to help." He said, slowly. He inspected her. She looked very young, though he couldn't guess her age. He also noticed she looked somewhat different from the other Charmanders he'd seen… was she a shiny, like him?

No point pondering about that now, he decided. This kid needed help.

She sniffled. "H-Help?"

"Yes." He answered. "But first, can you tell me what happened here?" Wrong question. He'd regretted asking as soon as he did, because it was kind of obvious what happened here wasn't it?

The girl answered either way. "M-my parents… w-we were ju-just-t-t-t m-making our w-way through th-these w-woods, wh-when suddenly… s-suddenly…" She started crying even more, unable to say anything more, and buried her head into his chest.

"shhh… shhhh…" Ryu shushed her, gently petting her head. "We're gonna get you to safety, ok?" He slowly detached her arms from him, and stood up, extending his hand.

She slowly nodded, and wiped her eyes. "o-okay…" She took his hand, and they walked away from the horrible scene.

…

"My name is Agni…"

Ryu looked at the girl. It was the first thing she'd said since they had left the battleground. She'd calmed down a bit, he could see, but she was still saddened.

"Agni, eh? That's a pretty name." he said, eventually.

She didn't reply. Perhaps she just wanted him to know her name, so he would stop calling her kid.

They kept on walking, without anything particularly interestingly happening.

At least, until they heard a growl.

Agni yelped, scurrying close to Ryu, and hugging his waist. "I-I'm scared, m-mister Ryu."

He patted her head, looking around. "it's ok, it's ok. Nothing's gonna get you."

"B-but…"

"I promise that." He told her, spotting a pair of red glowing eyes looking at them.

He pried her off him, guiding her behind him. "stay back." He whispered.

"o-ok." She nodded.

He glared at the eyes, slowly starting to make his way over to them. He was prepared to unleash an attack, would it be necessary.

He was so close now…!

And before he knew it, he got caught in a rock slide. It hurt like hell, but he endured it, determined to protect Agni.

A round, rocky pokemon stepped forward from the shadows, and hissed.

A Golem.

A feral Golem.

A roar, and a rock throw was fired his way. Seeing it coming this time, though, he avoided it, and quickly used flamethrower in retaliation.

The attack hit home, but the feral wasn't deterred. A not very effective flamethrower wasn't enough, and it responded with yet another rock slide.

Using his speed to his advantage, Ryu made his way through the attack, avoiding each and every rock. It was hard to pull off, but he'd had years of training. This was routine.

This time willing to make the feral faint, he used focus blast. The attack wasn't accurate, but if it hit, it would knock down the feral.

Luckily for him, it did, and the Feral fell down with a loud cry.

He sighed, glad that was over, and quickly ran toward Agni, who was shaking in fear.

"are you alright?" he asked.

She slowly nodded. "y-yeah, I guess."

"that Golem attacked you before, didn't it?"

She nodded again, and started crying, hugging him.

He let her. Right now, she needed a shoulder to cry on.

So he became that shoulder.


End file.
